1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to an electronic device having a loop antenna, and more particularly, to an electronic device that uses a loop antenna to emit a magnetic field signal containing, for example, payment information.
2. Description of the Related Art
A typical card reader (e.g., a point of sales (POS) terminal) includes a header and coil to read information stored in the track of a magnetic card. Card data is recorded in the track of a magnetic strip line of a magnetic card, and the track may include a start sentinel (SS), an end sentinel (ES), and longitudinal a redundancy check (LRC) character.
When the track is swiped through the header at a rail of the card reader, a change occurs in the magnetic flux through the coil coupled to the header. This change in the magnetic flux causes a current to flow through the card reader. The card reader is able to read and process card data recorded in the track due to this current.
An electronic device may be equipped with a module for magnetic field communication. The electronic device may use this module to carry out magnetic field communication with another device.
An electronic device may have an antenna for magnetic field communication. However, when the size of an electronic device decreases and the functionality thereof remains versatile, the space required to mount an antenna may become insufficient in the electronic device. Further, the electronic device may have to mount various types of antennas in a limited amount of space. In addition, due to the fact that the electronic device includes various components made of conductive materials, those conductive components may degrade antenna performance for transmission and reception.